


Gendry Waters Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Gendry Waters Imagines, prompts and oneshots
Relationships: Gendry Waters / Reader, Gendry Waters / You, Gendry Waters x Reader, Gendry Waters x You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You waited for the house to fall silent before slipping out into the dark streets, ragged cloths and a heavy cloak hiding you as you hurried to the blacksmith. You smiled to yourself when Gendry didn't notice you, brow furrowed in concentration, only noticing you when he was done.

"What?" He asked fondly when he shrugged on his shirt and beckoned for you to embrace him.

"I've missed you." You muttered his arms holding you closely.

"You saw me only last night, someone a beautiful as you can't miss a poor boy like me that much." He chuckled, a hand stroking through your hair, stopping its movement when you looked up at him.

"How could I not miss someone like you?" You giggled when he cracked a smile that you swore lit up the blacksmith brighter that the fire.

"What did I do for the gods to bless me with you?" He hummed after pressing a sweet kiss to your lips.

*********************************************

"Father please you cannot!" You objected unhappily, as he tried to shoo you from his office.

"It has been done; perhaps this will take your mind off that boy stop you going after him." The last part was muttered but you'd heard him.

You decided to hurry to find Gendry and the first chance you could, being told only of the direction he'd been heading after searching for several hours. You could hear people calling for you but you pulled your cloak around your face, freezing when you were almost caught before fleeing in the direction you'd been intending to head.

"Gendry?" You called hopelessly, pulling your horse to a stop when a familiar figure hurried out of the trees and hissed at you to be quiet. "Gendry, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You should have just asked your father, I am sure he'd have told you what happened." He snapped, sighing when he had to help you off your horse.

"I am sorry Gendry but you didn't have to leave I could have asked..." You started but he growled under his breath.

"A Lord came and told me I would be hanged if I did not leave his daughter alone, she was betrothed to someone important and he had enough of us, I told him I knew no Ladies just my own who is a Lady in my eyes but not the great lords of Westeros." He snapped furiously.

"I am sorry Gendry, my father only told me this morning... I..." You stuttered as he walked back and forth.

"So you're a highborn then. You're a Lady, he wasn't lying or mistaken?" Gendry snapped and stopped in front of you.

"Yes, but I..." You sighed when he interrupted you again.

"Why do you Highborns treat us as if we are a toy to be tossed around, you understand that I cannot be seen with you or your father will come for me, that I am being shipped away to Winterfell or the worse the wall all because I'm in love with you." Gendry looked at you as if he was utterly torn and confused at to what he should do.

"Then we shall go north and find help, find someone more powerful than my father who is kinder than anyone in Kings Landing." You smiled when he let out a shaky breath and kissed you.

"You would give up your castle and name for... me?" He asked wearily as if you were plotting a nasty trick.

"Who wants to be a highborn lady of Kings Landing, I would be much happier as your Lady." Your eyes fell shut as he cupped your face and kissed you again.

"I will do good by you, as best I can." He promised as the two of you loaded his small pack onto your horse and headed out onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Gendry had known one thing all his life. From the minute you had set eyes on him, you had been his, or so he liked to think. From that day he didn't go more than a few hours without spotting you in a crowd or having you perched someone where in the smithy.

"I hate this place." You grumbled, fanning yourself with your hand.

"Then why're you sat here?" Gendry muttered before bringing his hammer down on the glowing metal in front of him.

"Better than sitting on the streets." You muttered and he chuckled.

"More likely to be given food for an errand more like." He glanced at you when you nodded, shaking his head when something caught your eye and you hurried off.

You popped back several times as per usual but when the time came that he'd share his dinner with you, you were no where to be found. Once he'd been told he could go he went to look for you, all of your usual spots empty so he reluctantly went home.

***************************************************

"I've been looking for you!" Gendry gasped when you skipped into the smithy and he set down his tools.

"I was busy." You yawned, holding a tool that he held out to you.

"You should have told me where you were going, was worried." He mumbled, both of you flinching away from the heat as Gendry poured molten metal into a mould.

"I am not used to someone caring." You yawned lazily as he took the tool back and smiled. "You have gotten me in more trouble than necessary." You reminded him when he looked at you.

"I believe more often than not it is I who has to get you away from the gold cloaks." He chuckled, motioning for you to follow him round the back to test a sword he'd made earlier.

He practised for a while before noticing you weren't paying attention, he turned to see you smiling at a boy who smirked at you, looking away when Gendry caught his eye.

"Who's that then?" He asked quickly and you shrugged.

"Someone I know." You mumbled, swinging your legs as you perched on one of the low walls.

"How do you know someone like that?" He huffed and glanced back at you.

"Just one of those people you know really." He watched you hope down and smile at him as he rolled his eyes, chuckling when you tried to snatch the sword from him.

"Like you know me?" He asked spinning you until you crashed into his chest, sending a look over your head to the boy who scowled and moved off.

"I have known you for a long time, I have known him for a sort time so... not like you." You laughed when he let you catch the sword from his hand and dodge past him when he grabbed for you.


End file.
